Forest of Death
by THe CRySTaL DRaGoN
Summary: Hp and Sanderson were going home on their bike when they get lost. normally, you wouldnt pick a path based on a coin toss or even enter a dark terrifing forest because of the coin toss. but they are pixies and have never seen a horror movie... R&R! Please
1. the toss of a coin

Golden fields stretched as far as the eye can see, the sun blazing a beautiful golden red upon the peaks of the mountains! So gorgeous! So appealing! So totally lost upon the pixies…

Hp and Sanderson were walking along the dirt road after having got so tired of peddling their bike. Hp held a map and was trying to interpret what the heck it meant; While Sanderson leaned on the bike.

"Well, Sanderson," the Head pixie said in a boring business like tone. " Remind me never to borrow a map from Juandissimo ever again."

Hp tossed the Spanish map away and decided to just guess where they were.

" Hp," Sanderson said in the same tone as Hp. " We could just flip a coin."

" Good idea, Sanderson."

Hp reached into the pocket of his double-breasted business suit. He pulled out a silver coin with a star on it.

" Isn't that anti-Chelsea's lucky coin?" asked Sanderson.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

The coin brought back a lot of unpleasant memories of anti-Cosmo and anti-Chelsea. Like the first time they met, in jail…or like when anti-Chelsea decided pixies needed more fun and she nearly killed them all with a prank…real fond memories. NOT!

" Heads… or Star means we go down the right." Hp said. " The foxtail means we go left."

To the right of them was a sunny meadow with a stream running across it and a small bridge. To their left how ever was a dark and dead forest. The forest looked more like dead sticks then trees.

Hp flicked the coin up and it sparkled in the evening sun before it came spiraling down.

The coin landed foxtail up.

"Well, Hp, looks like were off to the forest."

As the two of them entered the forest, Sanderson saw something out of the corner of his eye. He wandered over to it and pulled it out of a stick bush.

" What's that Sanderson?" Hp asked.

" it looks like a half rusted metal sign."

" What does it say?"

" It says bewa… evi… kille… spri…? It's impossible to read with half of it gone."

" Well, just leave it. Probably nothing important."

Sanderson tossed the sign back but wrote down what he could read on a pocket book. He picked back up the bike and ran to catch up with his boss.

Sanderson and Hp lost all track of time after about an hour or half an hour or two hours…well, they didn't know. It was too dark to see each other! Let alone their watches.

Sanderson jumped at every noise and Hp sighed.

" Would you like to go back Sanderson?" Hp asked the terrified pixie.

"N-n-no, w-were probably al-almost their any w-way."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

They continued on and the tension and noises got worse. The squeaking of the bike's wheels, the creepy call of some sinful bird, their own breathing, and the trickle of water, it all seemed to intensify and then seemed to come to an abrupt halt.

The pixies stood petrified with fear. Something was not right. No, something defiantly was not right!

Sanderson and Hp went pale when a sudden buzzing noise appeared. Not really a buzz, but a flapping sound as well. It sounded far off and was getting louder, and closer.

The pixies were petrified to the ground. They knew only one thing in the universe could make that sound. Suddenly, the trees in front of them were engulfed in flame. an explosion went off to their right and they felt hands grab them from behind.


	2. Fire Burns

I wonder how many people read my storie... if you do read it, please **_R&R_**

* * *

Hp and Sanderson felt a pair of fiery hot hands pick them off the ground. The explosions stopped and the only sound was the soft crackle of fire.

"Looks like we have a couple of nosy pixies!" boomed a voice behind them.

Sanderson and Hp were spun around and faced a terrifying creature: a fire sprite.

The fire sprite that held them was large enough to scare Jorgen Von Strangle into a little hole. Thousands of fire sprites floated beside the massive sprite, all with flames for hair and their four wings beating a rhythm to the fire.

" You may put them down now, Vorleck." said a feminine next to the giant sprite.

After he put them down the girl then came forward. She had long flames for hair and they seemed dance to an unheard song as she walked. Every thing seemed to be a dazzling flame about her as she moved; her wings beating slowly.

" I am Empress, Sparkler," she said in a beautiful tone. " and welcome to my Kingdome…"

The pixies sat on the ground, completely stunned. It wasn't every day you find a race of beings that were thought to be dead. Especially one as evil and dangerous as the fire sprites.

"B-but there are no fire sprites left! They were all dead!" Hp exclaimed.

" Foolish little pixie…" Empress Sparkler said in fake sympathy. " It'll be your race that is destroyed! Fire sprites, throw them in the dungeons!"

Sanderson and Hp took one last look at the out side world. It didn't seem like they were going to see it again for a very long time…

* * *

Sanderson and Hp looked around their cell. It wasn't very big and was as gray and boring as the pixies in it. The door were vertical metal bars. Wide enough to fit through but the flames that burned on them kept that notion at bay.

"Well, Sanderson," said Hp. "it looks like we went from being the rulers of fairy world, to prisoners of fire sprites."

" Yes, now all we need is to find the lost race of anti-pixies." Sanderson said bitterly.

Out side the cell, one of the guards yelled. " suddup!" and banged on their door bars; which promptly began to catch the guards wooden stick on fire.

The guard ran down the hall with a burning stick and the other guard snickered.

" He won't be trying that again." Sanderson said to Hp.

" I thought fire Sprites weren't affected by fire." Hp said.

" Ooh, he isn't getting burned." whispered a female voice from out their barred window. " he's going to put out the flames."

" Who are you?" Sanderson asked flying up to the window.

" Just call me a friend for now." she answered.

" You're the two pixies they brought in?"

Sanderson and Hp nodded. They couldn't see her, but they new where she was. She was on the roof hoping not to be seen.

" What are your names?" she asked.

" I am Hp, the head pixie, and this is my assistant, Sanderson."

They heard a grunt and a thump out the window followed by the sound of a sprite flying.

" Come to the window." she said.

Hp and Sanderson looked at her surprised. She was quiet small and had long fire hair kept out of her face by a sweat band. She wore cargo pants and a ripped up t-shirt.

" Here." she whispered handing a blue shot through the window; flames touching her skin, yet never burning.

Sanderson took the siring and looked at her.

" Give yourselves half the shot each, It will make you resistant to fire."

" Are you going to help free us?" Hp asked her.

" Of course you nit-wit! What else would I be here for?"

Hp was about to retort when Sanderson handed him the shot.

" Come, come! Hurry up! We haven't all day to wait!" 'a friend' urged.

"Were done, now what?"

" Come through the bars! Be quick, the guards could come 'round any time."

Hp carefully reached out and touched the bars. Instead of getting burned, the fire felt like cool soothing water against his skin.

" It has a soft cool feelin' to it doesn't it? that's why water is so dangerous to us sprites. If fire feels cool, cold water will turn our blood to ice. So be careful."

" How do sprites drink?" wondered Sanderson.

" Easy. We don't." she answered. " Now hurry up!"

Sprite and pixies both, snuck down the dungeons. Tense and eager for escape.

* * *

To be continued… well, please Review! Tell me what you think, or how I need to improve. **_R&R please!_**


	3. down the dungeons

Hp, Sanderson and the fire sprite snuck down the dungeons. The Only sounds were the crackle of the sprites hair and their wings fluttering.

"Hp…" "Hp…"

Sanderson tensed at the echo his voice made.

"Shhh….""Shhh…." " the dungeon echoes…." " Echoes…." whispered the sprite.

" Who's there!" shouted somebody down the hall.

" Hide!" the fire sprite whispered harshly. " Wait, where can you hide in a dungeon?"

'a friend' turned around and saw a guard sprite coming at her. And she grinned like anti-fairies after they steal something.

" Have you seen any pixies?" he asked.

"huh!" she exclaimed and turned around. The pixies, how she didn't know, had either found hiding spots or they vanished!

" Uh, …Um. What pixies? T-there aren't any pixies around here! You tryin' to pull a fast one on me?"

" sorry, ma'am. But I 'ave orders to find some escaped pixies. Tell ya' the truth, when I received the order, I feared for our dear empresses mind! Oh, well, an' order is an order. G'day to ya."

The guard brushed past her and continued his search for the pixies.

" Lemme know if ya find 'em!" he shouted back to her.

"Fast thinking." said a boring voice behind 'a friend'.

" What in the world! Where in heavens name did you hide!" 'a friend' asked looking every which-way to find their hiding spot.

" That's for us to know and you to never find out." Sanderson boringly replied.

" Ya' know, I once hear my teacher say that pixies were the best hiders of all the mythical races, but that was an understatement!"

" well, 'a friend', where do we go from here?" Hp asked.

" Head quarters."

" and head quarters is….?" Sanderson asked.

" that's for me to know and you to never find out." she said grinning from ear to ear.

" Back sass…" whispered Sanderson.

Hp rolled his eyes. Usually Sanderson only got sassy around anti-Chelsea, but it looks like he bites into any sassy girls bait.

" Come on, Sanderson, before you say something you'll regret."

The three of them continued down until they reached a dead end.

" Don't tell me fire sprites can touch fire and jump through walls!" Sanderson said sarcastically.

Sanderson turned to take one of the touches off the wall and feel its soft cool touch. While he had his back turned, 'a friend' glared at him and made a funny face; silently mimicking him by mouthing his statement.

"Ouch!" Sanderson shouted and dropped the torch.

'a friend' gave a howl of laughter as she watched him and Hp looked surprised.

" I thought that shot…" started Sanderson.

" It wore off, nimb-rod!" 'a friend' choked out between fits of laughter.

" you could've told me!" he said frustrated.

" Don't tell me you can hide and burn your hand!" she mimicked his other statement.

Sanderson only muttered a certain word that starts with B.

" Are we going to go any where, or are you two going to kill one another?" Hp asked.

" Be patient, Hp. Were waiting for some one."

Sanderson whispered to Hp. " If who were waiting for is 'a buddy' or 'a pal', I'm taking my chances with the fire sprite army!"

" Have no worry, pixie, my name is Recoal." said a voice behind them.

Every one turned to look at him. He had short flames for hair and wore heavy metal armor.

" Ember, I see you brought them safe and sound." he said as he came forward.

" not really."

" what?"

" The stupid one over there burned his hand."

" Ok. You almost brought them safe and sound." he said awkwardly.

Hp sighed and looked at Sanderson. He guessed he was glaring at them behind his sunglasses, but he couldn't tell.

" Ok, Ember, Recoal, where are we going to go? All I see down here is a torch and a dead end."

" that's all your suppose to see! It we didn't hide our head quarters, we would be found out!" Recoal explained.

Recoal flew forward and took the torch from Sanderson. He held it next to the wall and began chanting a few words over and over three times.

" Blyue Fiir, Blyue Fiir, Blyue fiir!"

The pixies watched as the blazing red flames turned into an icy blue colour; dancing as the red flames did.

" The other mythical races don't really know much about fire sprites, do they?" asked Ember.

" well, now we know sprites can change the colour of fire." Sanderson implied the obvious.

Recoal ignored them and touched the wall with the blue torch. A large passage appeared spreading out like fire.

" blue fire activates this path." explained Recoal. " but other paths can be activated by other kinds of fire. Or even two different kinds of fire at the same time."

Sanderson took out his note book and began writing furiously in it.

" come on!" Ember shouted at him. " We haven't got all day!"

He put his note book away and followed them down the dungeons. Recoal's blue torch leading the way.

* * *

Well? What do you think! R&R! 


End file.
